Blinded by Faith
by Heaven's dark Harbenger
Summary: I'm mute, he talks freely. I have one friend, everyone wants to be his friend. I'm weak, he's strong. I can't face my fears, he fights them for me. I'm a girl, he's a boy. And we've become friends. Maybe even more then that. ItaSaku. Highschool fanfic.
1. My uniqness

Blinded by Faith

**AN: Hello everyone! This is something new I wanted to try!! Please enjoy! **

"You so can't be serious! I so whooped you!" Two boys argued. I ignored them. I walked up the stairs and sat next to Hinata. She smiled. I stared in the darkness thought it were morning. 'There's Sakura, I wander how her day is going.' Hinata thought. I smiled at her kindness. "Hello Sakura-chan." Hinata greeted softly. I turned my head in her direction. I waved my hello to her. I don't speak but I love how Hinata makes me feel so normal.

I felt Hinata grab a handful of my long pink hair. I sat up a little so she can get the bit that I was sitting on. She played around with it. I kept my hands in my lap. She ran her small hands through my silky locks. I continued to look into the darkness, picturing the light. 'I love Sakura's hair. It's so pretty and light. I hope she never cuts it.' Hinata thought as she ran her hands through my hair.

I thought about that. I really don't like my hair but it's the same everyday. She always plays with my hair. Hinata is my best friend. I don't liked anyone else that much. Hinata always seems so pure and kindhearted. She's the one bullies like to pick on. I hate people who hurt Hinata because she's so innocent and kind, why would anyone want to hurt her?

I see Hinata as a sister. 'Oh... there's Hinata and Sakura... pathetic.' came a nasty thought. I frowned and turned my head in the direction of the thought. Up came Ino, Amy and Karin. Hinata saw them too. 'Oh no. What do they want? I hope they don't hurt Sakura." Hinata though worriedly. My blood boiled with anger. How dare they make Hinata worried about me all the time?!

I hate all three of them. That was how I met Hinata. They were picking on me and she came in and saved me. Hinata usually isn't notice but sense she did that now everyone try to pick on her, and it's all my fault. I tighten my fists. 'Scary! The school mute is mad!' Ino though sarcastically. 'Oh no! How creepy! Well I guess it's natural for weirdo's to hang with each other.' Amy thought carelessly. 'This is boring! These girls aren't even worth our time. I wish we could do something else. Ino is always trying to get the mute to speak and she never has yet!' Karin thought.

"Well if it wasn't the school mute and the school teacher's pet." Ino said. My mouth twitched. "This is pointless Ino lets go and talk to Sasuke and Itachi!" Karin wined. "Oh shut up Karin!" Amy snapped. "We'll talk to them in a little bit." Karin sighed. Sasuke and Itachi are the new but totally popular brothers at our school.

Hinata continued to play with my hair. 'I hope they leave soon.' Hinata prayed. God I really hate these girls. All three of them have stupid black auroras, which means their meaner then hell. While I have a light blue one which means that I'm neutral but kind of good. While Hinata's is all white, which means that she has never had an evil thought.

I hoped they would leave. But things never work that way. "Talk dammit!" Ino yelled. She grabbed a handful of my hair away from Hinata and through me to the ground. My knees stung. "Sakura!" Hinata yelled alarmed. I lifted my head slowly and saw two new aurora's, one was normal blue and one was a light blue like mine.

The light blue one came to my side and helped me up. 'I hope she's ok' he thought worriedly. "Ino, that was rude." he snapped lightly at Ino. His aurora grew a little lighter. Ino stomped her foot. "But Itachi!" she wined.

**AN: How was that? I hoped that you enjoyed it! If not I'm sorry. Please rate and review! Have a good day!**


	2. don't make me question myself

Blinded by Faith

**A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry for the slow update! I update depending on how many views I get and I was writing this for a while and then I forgot about it! Sorry! Please enjoy!!**

He ignore her and turned to me. "Are you ok?" he asked softly. I nodded and stood up. I lost my balance. I gasped but remained silent. The light blue blur caught me. Hinata ran to me. "Thank you." she said to the light blue blur and wrapped a hand around me to help me up. I leaned to her. "Let's go see the nurse." Hinata suggested. I shook my head.

I don't want anyone to find out about me. I rubbed my knees. They stung even worse. I gritted my teeth. "Are you alright?" She asked. I nodded. Ino and her lackeys scurried off. I closed my eyes and rested my head on her shoulder. 'Poor Sakura...' Hinata thought sadly as she led me to the stairs. I sat there.

The light blue blur came to me while the other turned to leave. "See you later, Itachi." he said and left. So Itachi is staying with us. I felt him brush his fingers across the scrape on my knee. I flinched. He pulled his hand away. "I'm sorry." he said.

"..." I stayed silent.

"Hey, are you ok? Why don't you talk to me?" he asked slightly offended. My mouth was sealed. Hinata answered for me. "She doesn't talk. I've known her for about a year and a half and she hasn't uttered a word." She explained. I could somewhat picture his face. "Really?" he gasped slightly. Hinata rubbed my back soothingly.

"Yes. She's fine the way she is. Sometimes I think she can't speak and she never really looks at you so... maybe can she not be able to see? She never talks so I can never be sure." Hinata pondered. I felt Itachi's eyes burn through my useless ones. She was in fact right... I was cursed to be mute and blind forever.

I turned in Itachi's general direction. "What is her name?" he asked Hinata. "Sakura." she answered still rubbing my back. I felt his attention turn to me again. "Sakura?" he asked me as if seeing if Hinata tricked him or not. Hinata's no liar! I quirked my eyebrow to show him that 1: Hinata was right and 2: that he had my attention. My knees seemed to stop hurting.

"Can you hear me?" He asked. I nodded. "Can you see me?" he asked again. I thought about that. I couldn't _see _him but I could see him. Well I see his aura. I guess that's a yes and a no. I shrugged. I could picture him frowning. "What does that mean?" he was really starting to get on my nerves. I shrugged again. 'What does that mean, I wonder.' Hinata thought.

'This is strange. I don't understand! God!' Itachi seemed to be getting frustrated. I suddenly felt sad. I reached out and took Hinata's hand. I usually did that when I wanted to leave. 'Leave?' Hinata mentally asked herself. 'Well if that's what she wants.' I felt Hinata stand up, I followed her lead. "It was nice to meet you, Itachi, and thank you for the help but we have to get going, sorry." she said softly and turned, with me still holding her hand, and walked toward the school, I think. I waved, sort of, to Itachi and continued to walk.

I went through the whole day. And let me tell you it wasn't easy at all! Ino and her band of sluts spread a rumor around school saying that I was playing stupid, trying to get the Uchiha brothers attention. I hate them all_ so_ much!

Hinata and I were walking away from the school parking lot. We both turned and started to walk in different directions. "Bye!" Hinata called softly. I waved to her and smiled. I was walking down the street when I heard footsteps following behind me. I also heard thoughts. 'Oh hey it's that girl from before. She's the one my brother was talking about.' I could tell by now that, that was Sasuke.

'Oh! It's Sakura! She walks home?...' Itachi thought. I stopped and waited for them. When they were right next to me I began to walk again. "Hello Sakura." Itachi greeted. I waved to him but continued to stare forward. Well hello there Itachi Uchiha! It's nice to see you again!

Itachi stopped from right next to me and looked at me. I stopped and turned to his direction. "What did you say?" he asked. I froze.

**A/N: How was that? I update for _Life of the new _and only one person viewed for it and it made me sad! When my stories don't get views I get sad and now I'm sad. Sorry for the slowness of this chapter. Rate and review!**


	3. Not again!

Blinded by Faith

**AN: Sorry for the wait!!!! Please enjoy!!!**

_I-I didn't say anything! Maybe he was talking to Sasuke!! _I bit my lip and started to walk on. Itachi ran up to me and grabbed my arm. I stopped in my tracks and stared at the light blue aurora. _Let go of me! _His grip tightened but no enough to hurt me.

"No. Sakura, I'm talking to you. How are you doing that?" Itachi demanded. "Doing what?" Sasuke asked. "Nothing, Sasuke, go on ahead." Itachi ordered. I was frightened but I had to try this._ Can... can you hear me?_ I bit my lip and waited. "Yes Sakura I can hear you. How do you do that with out moving your lips? Why didn't you talk to me before? Why not your other little friend?" Itachi asked grabbing my shoulders. I looked down. _Be-because I can't talk. I'm a mute and... I can't see! How can you hear me!?!?! _I have no idea why I told him but I was so scared that I was going through that should never happen.

My eyes began to burn. Tears raced down my cheeks. Itachi's aurora started to blur out. _Oh-oh no! I-I can't see! _I kneeled down and started to sob silently. Itachi put a hand on my back and rubbed it slowly. "I don't understand. How can I hear you? Wait, how come you can't see or speak?" Itachi asked softly. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. I wiped my tears away and stood up.

_Good because if you understood something as confusing as this in only 2 minutes after I have had 8 years to figure out and still can't then I would hate you forever. I can't see anything that you can see. I can't see the sun, flowers, animals or even people. I can see auras and I can hear everyone's thoughts. Even yours. The color of you aura depends on how good your behavior in life._

_Taking all that into consideration; I'm a freak. You should just go and never talk to me, again. _I though miserably. Itachi paused rubbing my back. I tried to wipe the tears away, but still more fell. _I'm cursed to never see or talk to anyone ever again! Nothing can cure it and I don't want anyone to know about it. You ruined that last one for me._

I looked at Itachi's general direction. "Wow..." he breathed. I shook my head and stood up. _I've got to go. Please don't tell anyone about me, please. _With that I turned and ran off. I had memorize all the routs to everywhere in this city. That way I can never get lost. Because if I did, well I would never get home. I made a map in my head that basically told me everywhere to go. What corners to turn, what streets to take. All of it.

I couldn't hear Itachi's footsteps. I slowed down to a walk. I turned the corner and headed up the street. In the corner of my vision I saw a pure white aura. There is only one person with that aura. _Hinata! _I turned and walked toward my dear friend. 'Oh it's Sakura-chan.' Hinata thought. I smiled and waved to her. She stopped walking and came to me. "Hello, Sakura." she greeted. I waved to her again. We both started to walk down the street. I taped Hinata's shoulder and pointed to my wrist.

I listened as Hinata moved her back pack that was still on her back and pull up her sleeve. "It is..." she whispered a little more to herself then to me. "Almost 5'o clock." she informed me. _Well, Christ, I'm slow walking home. Maybe it was because all that happened to me today._ I gave her a thumbs up. She giggled. I smiled. I like to make Hinata happy. She deserves it. I froze when I heard the dark thought.

'Oh... look at these little 'ladies'...hmm... I could have some fun.' thought the dark voice that echoed in my head. I narrowed my eyes and through a look over my shoulder. Behind us was an aura that was pure black that bled red. I nudged Hinata faster. This will not end well. Hinata looked over her shoulder and must have spotted the man. "Is he bad?" she whispered to me. I nodded and stared forward. We both picked up speed.

'Oh? They're putting up a chase? I like that." thought the man. I curled my upper lip in pure disguised. I nudged Hinata again. She moved faster. I could hear his footsteps. They were getting faster and closer. A shiver ran up my spine. 'Is he chasing us? Is he going to hurt us!?' Hinata thought panicky. I nodded without thinking. I don't think that Hinata caught it. Hinata and I broke out into a run. The blood pounded in my chest.

I wish that Hinata would scream to let anyone around know that we were being chased. Maybe we should call the police! _God, I'm an idiot! _I tapped Hinata's shoulder. I felt her turn to me. We were both breathing heavily. I made my hand look like a phone and brought it to my ear. 'Oh! Duh!' Hinata scolded herself. I listened as she whipped out her cell phone and dial 911. She spoke to the person breathlessly. "Yes, someone is chasing me and my friend down Boulevard. And-" Hinata was cut off. I hear the phone fall.

I snapped my head in her direction to see Hinata's aura and the man's all mixed together. I came to a stop. I turned to face the man. _I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. _I balled my hands into fists. "Sakura!" Hinata called shrilly. I narrowed my eyes. _This ass-wipe better let go of Hinata if he knows what's good for him. _I jumped toward them and reached my hand out. I felt my hand connect with Hinata's hand. For a second I felt a wave of electricity go through me._ What the hell?_ I shook the thought away and held onto Hinata's hand. I pulled. "Ow! Ow!" Hinata squeaked.

I frowned. I let go and brought my foot back and kicked at the black and red aura. I heard a grunt. 'Damn bitch.' the man mentally grunted. I frowned even more. I grabbed Hinata's hand and started to run again. Suddenly, cop sirens blared right in front of us. We both came to a halt. Hinata was breathing heavily and clinging to me. I through a look over my shoulder at the man. He was frozen where he was.

'Dammit! The cops!' the man mentally cursed. If I could, I would snicker and point. _Sucker! _Hinata let out a sigh of relief. "You said it, Sakura-chan." I froze again for the second time sence school let out. _Not again!_

**AN: Lol!! Poor Sakura! Have questions? Let me know! Please rate and review! Have a great day!**


End file.
